criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheating With Blood
Case Background The Victim is a student named Tyler Johnson who's been found dead on his class. The Killer is also a student named Jason Wright who killed Tyler becuase of cheating at the term exam. Victim *'Tyler Johnson '(Found dead in the exam class.) Murder Weapon *'Poison' 'Killer *'Jason Wright' 'Suspects *'Flavius Vermont (Socialite)' 'Age: 27 Weight: 187 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ Profile *This suspect isn't in contact with Poisons. *This suspect doesn't have medical knowledge. *This suspect drinks champagne. *This suspect doesn't use sleeping pills. Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. *'Tommy White (New UniNews President) Age: 21 Weight: 190 lbs Eyes: Black Blood Type: A+ Profile *This suspect isn't in contact with Poisons *This suspect has medical knowledge. *This suspect drinks champagne. *This suspect doesn't use sleeping pills. Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. *'Jason Wright (Student)' 'Age: 21 Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: Black Blood Type: AB+ Profile *This suspect is in contact with Poisons. *This suspect has medical knowledge. *This suspect drinks champagne. *This suspect uses sleeping pills. Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. *'Harvard Bell (Professor) 'Age: 57 Weight: 175 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ Profile *This suspect is in contact with Poisons *This suspect has medical knowledge. *This suspect drinks champagne. *This suspect uses sleeping pills. Appearance *This suspect doesn't wear a scarf. *'Robert Sharp (Reporter) '''Age: 27 Weight: 200 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: AB- Profile *This suspect isn't in contact with Poisons. *This suspect doesn't have medical knowledge. *This suspect drinks champagne. *This suspect doesn't use sleeping pills. Appearance *This suspect doesn't wear a scarf. Killer's Profile *The Killer is in contact with Poisons. *The Killer has a medical knowledge. *The Killer drinks champagne. *The Killer uses sleeping pills. *The Killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes *Exam Class *Studying Tables *Garden Party *Main Hall's Enterance *Office Room *Boss' Desk Steps '''Chapter 1 *Investigate Exam Class (Clues: Victim's Body, Permanent Marker, Torn Paper) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Copy Paper) *Examine Copy Paper (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints (06.00.00) *Examine Permanent Marker (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints (06.00.00) *Talk to Harvard Bell. *Ask Jason Wright about his ties with the victim. *Investigate Garden Party (Clues: Scrawed Paper) *Examine Scrawed Paper (Result: Ticket) *Examine Ticket (Result: Ticket Code) *Analyse Ticket Code (03.00.00) *Ask Flavius Vermont about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Tommy White about the victim. *Investigate Office Room (Clues: Broken Watch) *Examine Broken Watch (Result: Gold Watch) *Examine Gold Watch (Result: Hair) *Analyse Hair (06.00.00) *Investigate Studying Tables (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Cheating Paper) *Examine Cheating Paper (Result: Secret Code) *Analyse Secret Code (03.00.00) *Talk to Robert Sharp. *Investigate Boss' Desk (No Clues) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Harvard Bell about Victim's Plans. *See if Robert Sharp knows anything about The Victim. *Investigate Main Hall's Enterance (Clues: Torn Journal) *Examine Torn Journal (Result: Journal) *Examine Journal (Result: Blurred Photo) *Analyse Blurred Photo (06.00.00) *Arrest The Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check Up on Tommy White. *Investigate Boss' Desk (Clues: Flash Drive) *Give his Flash Drive to Tommy White (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Harvard Bell. *Investigate Studying Tables (Clues: Test Key) *Examine Test Key (Result: Test Number) *Give the Key back to Harvard Bell (Reward:' 5000 coins') *See if you can help to Robert Sharp. *Investigate Garden Party (Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Examine CCTV Camera (Result: Data Recovered) *Give the camera back to Robert Sharp (Reward: Journalist Hat) *Investigate Next Case (2 Stars) Sentences Jason Wright, who declined his crime, is sentenced 15 years in jail with no chance of parole.